


under the blanket

by homoxavier



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoxavier/pseuds/homoxavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said it would be better to be married young; you would die longer. At age 21, Ashton had had made his decision.</p><p>"I knew you were the one the moment I looked into your eyes. I made you cry bloody murder."<br/>"Oh, you sap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the blanket

**It started** the spring Ashton Irwin was six years old. His parents had told him this morning that they would visit a close friend of his father’s—a dear friend whom his father had not been in contact since graduation, and thanks to social media, he had found his friend again.

His father was all smiley with sparkles twinkling in his dark eyes as he told his family about this friend animatedly. It was such a rarity for his father to be this giddy like a small child, and his mother sat quietly with a fond smile adorning on her red lips, without Ashton knew that sparkling eyes and smile made him warm inside. That friend must have been a very dear to his father. Ashton sighed, he wished he had someone to call a dear friend. Amen.

“Josh, darling. You have not told us who your friend is,” his mother said as she fondly tried to calm her husband.

His father stopped his rambling midsentence, smiling sheepishly, he said, “His name is Robert Hemmings, but he prefers to be called Bobby. My best buddy.” Then went the childish smile upon his lips that his mother often told him it looked exactly like him. “He has three boys, gosh, three. That old chap had told me he didn’t quite fond of the idea to have many kids, but looks, he has kids more than me. And Ashton,” his father called.

Ashton’s ears perked up at his name being mentioned. “Yes, Dad?”

“I hope you can be best buddies with his children. They are close to your age, the youngest is two years younger than you; he looks like a fawn.”

Ashton crooked his brows in confusion, “A fawn?”

“That’s a baby deer, Ash.”  He heard his mother said.

Then his father pulled out his mobile phone and showed several photos of Hemmings family. Ashton couldn’t have but to coo at a photo of Luke Hemmings, the youngest son of Robert Hemmings. The boy in the photo was sitting on his father’s belly—as the man laid flat on the floor—and smiling brightly at the camera. He looked so tiny. With the tints of rose-tinted on his chubby cheeks, soft looking blond hair like a halo, and his crystal blue eyes, Luke Hemmings indeed looked like a baby deer. So tiny, so cute, so precious to keep around his own small arms.

Six-year-old Ashton Irwin had a soft spot for cute things; being the only child, it made him happy when he saw the babies, and seeing Luke Hemming being this adorable bundle of joy he wouldn’t mind committing a crime to keep the toddler for himself.

Ashton Irwin couldn’t wait to meet with that precious boy. He swore to god, Luke Hemming would be his dearest friend.

 

⋯

 

Ever since his father showed him a photo of Luke Hemmings, three days since then, he would excitedly tell his parents that he really wanted to meet with Luke and played with him, told that they would be best friends. His mind was full of ‘ _lukelukelukeluke’_ , therefore, he called his mother ‘Luke’ once.

It would be a lie he had been able to sleep well since then, thinking about his new friends. Even though Ashton was a cheerful and friendly boy, and had many friends, but only a few he could call as close friends; that being Michael and Calum given they were his neighbours. And, he hoped Luke Hemming would be one too. He had a good feeling about that.

“Then, how about his brothers? Don’t you want to be friends with them too?” his father asked.

Eagerly Ashton nodded and said, “Of course! We can be friends too.”

The next day, Ashton brought up when they were going to meet the Hemmings yet again, his mother rolled her eyes fondly at him and told they would meet them this weekend then she asked him why he was so impatient to meet with them.

“I want to show all my planes to Luke. I hope he would play them with me!”

 

⋯

 

Ashton had been jumpy all day since Saturday had finally come; it’s the day they were going to visit the Hemmings. He had woken up earlier this morning, his stomach fluttered, tickling him with weird sensation; the moment he opened his eyes. He had never been this happy in the morning. (He was always a grumpy ball in the morning, much like his father.)

His parents greeted him as he sat in his usual chair in the dining room. He whispered a _‘thank you’_ as his mother poured milk into his cereal.

“So, Bobby called me just now said they want us to come after breakfast; the earlier we meet, the merrier—he said,” His father told them, he was still munching his toast but politely covered his mouth with his free hand. “And Ashton, Bobby said Jim and Nate can’t wait to with you.”

Ashton frowned, Jim and Nate were Luke’s older brothers—his father had mentioned them before, not that he wasn’t happy to meet with them, but at least he wanted Luke to feel the same as they did. “But, no Luke?”

His father chuckled and warmly responded, “Of course, Luke can’t wait to meet you too, Ash.”

A grin crept on his lips.

 

⋯

 

Ashton blinked his eyes a few times looking at a house in front of him. The Robert Hemmings’ house where little Luke slept every day. All right, he did sound quite creepy, but he didn’t care. He was going to meet his new friends. Yes, it’s plural.

Ashton made a little scenario in his head when he met little Luke for the first time: how he would introduce himself as— _“Hello, Luke. I’m Ashton. Let’s be friends!”—_ he would smile, hug the younger boy, and show him his super cool planes, and then they would be best friends forever. Ashton smiled at his own thoughts. Yes, he couldn’t wait to meet with Luke Hemmings.

The moment he walked into Luke’s house, Jim and Nate were smiling as they introduced themselves. The Hemmings boy had blue eyes and was blond, but to Ashton the prettiest was Luke’s, yet he had not met with the boy as little Luke was hiding behind his oldest brother, pressing tightly into his back.

“Luke, say hi to Ashton,” asked Jim, the oldest son, to his little brother.

Ashton smiled a little when he noticed Luke shook his head, blubbering incoherently. He looked like a reluctant kitten.

Jim smiled sheepishly as he tried his best to move Luke from his back. Noticing it, Ashton stepped closer to the boys. “Hello, Luke.”

But sadly, Lady Fortune was not on his side. Gone was his little scenario as he met Luke in the eyes. A pitiful whimper came out of his little lips; Luke Hemmings started to cry and looked like a frightened deer, that’s clearly the thing Ashton was not expected of. Ashton Irwin couldn’t help but want to cry too.

‥

Moments later, Luke’s whimpering was barely audible now, but he was still hiccuping from crying too much. Ashton just hid in his mother’s arms because he made his friend cry. He had tried to calm the younger boy down, but Luke had cried even harder and refused to look at him in the eyes. It made him feel like the worst person ever.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up into the clear blue eyes, Nate. He realised he had not spoken to him since he arrived. His mind was full of Luke.

“Don’t worry, Luke is always like that. He is a little shy when meets with new people. So, cheer up!” Said the ten-year-old boy.

Ashton felt his lips tugged a little at Nate’s kind words. The older boy asked him to play Mario Cart together and he eagerly said yes, because it’s his favourite game. He let the older blond led the way to his playroom. Ashton noticed there were stuffed penguins laying on the table and the ground, and tea party set was placed in the corner room behind large windows.

“They are Luke’s. At noon, Luke and Jim play tea party. You could join them if you want.”

Ashton nodded.

‥

Ashton didn’t know what to do, he just sat awkwardly in his chair watching Luke happily poured imaginary tea into Jim’s cup, saying to enjoy it because he made especially for his older brother. Ashton sipped his imaginary tea, even though he clearly remembered Luke had not poured anything into his plastic cup yet.

Ashton couldn’t help but to frown thinking why the younger blond ignored his existence ever since he said hello. He had no idea of what he did wrong to make the said blond disliked him. It made his heart a little broken.

Instead of playing tea party and was ignored by Luke, he would play Mario Cart with Nate, although the older boy beat him every time.

“How was the tea, Ashton?” At least, he was not being ignored completely.

Ashton glanced at Jim, offering a smile, “It was good. Your tea is good, Luke.”

Innocent blue eyes judged into his silently and Ashton shut his mouth.

‥

Luke Hemmings cried for the second time today. The cause of it was a simple thing: his favourite stuffed penguin fell down the stairs when Jim carried him to his room to take a nap. The four year-old boy started to kick his older brother, demanding to take his friend—Pengy—because he was crying and hurting after fell down the stairs. Luke cried even harder after Jim had refused to take his hurting friend with them, telling he would take Pengy after he had done taking Luke to his room.

It broke Ashton’s heart a little to have heard the poor boy cried his heart out for his doll. Without further ado, Ashton the one that was following him, he went downstairs to take Pengy. He carefully took that stuffed penguin to his arms, as if he was carrying an injured puppy in his arms. He gave the doll little pats and whispered he would take care of it so Luke would not be upset anymore.

“Luke, don’t cry. Pengy is safe now, so let’s treat him together,” told Ashton hopefully. Luke’s reaction was not Ashton expected of; his little mouth agape and there were twinkling in his blue eyes as those were staring into his hazel ones. Little Luke beamed at him as if he was his hero, a knight in shining armour.

Ashton felt his heart swoon.

‥

When they were in Luke’s room, the youngest blond ran toward his toy box, looking for something, a toy medical kit. Luke took his hand in his much smaller and pudgy hand. Luke guided them to his bed, telling to treat Pengy right now, because the poor doll was hurting.

Ashton put the stuffed animal carefully to Luke’s bed. He glanced at Luke, who was staring at his friend with concern. It made Ashton want to try his best to treat Pengy. But honestly, he didn’t know what to do. He had no idea which part of the doll was hurting, then he decided Pengy’s right wing, or was it his hand? Ashton shrugged; he didn’t understand anything about Penguin’s anatomy yet.

Thoughtfully Ashton bound Pengy’s small hand with a bandage. He was satisfied with own work, the bandage was bound neatly. So was Luke, he was practically beaming at Ashton.

“Thank you, Ashy!” Cheered Luke.

 _Ashy_. Ashton was fond of his new nickname.

“It’s time for you to nap, Lukey.” There was Jim’s voice from across the room. Ashton looked up; he completely forgot Jim was in the room with them.

Luke pouted and shook his head, “Ashy read me story!” Demanded the little blond, his voice was almost pleading that Ashton couldn’t say no. Ashton watched those blue eyes bored into Jim’s, silently pleading to let Ashton to read for him. Ashton looked at Jim as well, he really wanted to read Luke a story.

Jim sighed and he surrendered. “So, which book would you like Ashton to read for you?”

Luke didn’t answer, he just stared at Ashton.

“Sleeping Beauty?” He said reluctantly, afraid it was not Luke’s taste. It was his favourite.

“Sleeping Beauty, Jimmy!” And Jim handed him the book then left the room.

Ashton followed Luke as the said boy was already laying down in his bed. He climbed into the bed and began to read. He was glad Luke liked his choice, because Princess Aurora was his favourite princess, and she reminded him of Luke. Luke Hemmings was Ashton’s Sleeping Beauty.

_“She was such a beautiful girl that the prince—”_

“—Ashy?”

Ashton looked at Luke who looked drowsy. “Yes, Luke?”

“Ashy, sleep.” Ashton laid across the blond who offered him a sleepy toothy grin. Ashton grinned ear to ear, thinking maybe they we friends right now as Luke started to warm up of his presence.

“Sweet dream, Luke.” Breathed out Ashton, it was barely audible. He planted a light peck on Luke’s small hand. His eyes were gradually shut.

They fell into a deep sleep.

_“—kissed her.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton does not sound like a normal 6 year-old boy.  
> And they said my writing style was weird. It was; it is.  
> If there were any mistake, please mention it.  
> Thank you.


End file.
